


Its all over now baby blue

by AnonymousFloatingEyeball



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Action Dueling, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Crying, Drowning, Flashbacks, Hurt, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Pain, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, References to Songs by Bob Dylan, Violence, all sorts of fun things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFloatingEyeball/pseuds/AnonymousFloatingEyeball
Summary: So the Manga has left off on Chapter 79 for what seems like forever now. So I thought; Why not write it myself? I'm also taking a bit out of the Heike Monogatari, This will be an ass-whuppin' in this chapter, and probably some language. Hope yall enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Its all over now baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Drifters, but I do own this fic. I can do whatever I want with it!
> 
> Oh, and also, Italicized writing here is used to convey past events, flashbacks, or visions.

> "War is worse than Hell. In hell, only the wicked suffer, in war, the good and bad suffer the same... But for the Sadist, war is bliss"
> 
> -Anonymous Veteran.

Japan, March 22, 1185.

_On the shoreline of Yashima, stood the army of Minamoto Yoshitsune, Lord Yoshitsune sat atop his horse, eying the Taira fleet in the distance, he watched as one of the boats left its formation, and a sailor hoisted up on a pole, fastened to the gunwale of the boat; a white fan, with an orange sun, painted in the middle._

_"What are they trying to do with this?" asked Yoshitsune of his Lieutenant._

_"It is a challenge my lord, no doubt, they want to see if our archers can hit it"_

_Yoshitsune smirked "They mock me?" he laughed, "Goto," he said to his Lieutenant, "who is the best archer in our army?"_

_"There are several good shots" he replied "But the best is Yoichi of the Nasu Clan, He is a small man, but his skills with a bow as I have seen them' are the best of all the trainees"_

_"Very good then, but wait? did you say, trainee?"_

_"Yes My Lord, he is only 16 years old"_

_"Hah!" Laughed Yoshitsune, "Send for him anyway!"_

Present Day.

The Army lead by the Drifters had been defeated at Mamon Plains. Against the wishes of Nobunaga and Yoichi, Shimazu Yoyohisa stayed behind to cover their retreat, Yoichi and Nobunaga knew, that this meant they may not see their comrade again.

The Defeated Army retreated through the mountains, their hearts heavy with the loss of a victory that had been stolen from them; those who could soldier on did, even as the first drops of rain fell from the sky, later turning into a downpour, muddying the terrain, and their already dampened spirits.

"Misfortunes never come singly" Observed Nobunaga, "Rain is an ill omen for the Outcome of war. It comes in the wake of a lost battle..."

"Nobu!" called Yoichi, "stragglers are dropping out from the ranks one after another"

"Is that so?" replied the Older man.

"Not to mention..."

Nobunaga sensed it, beyond the faulty footing on the side of the Hill, and the sorry state if their already fouled-up situation; Something was troubling the archer;

"...This place, its the perfect kind of place to die... such tempting bait... for that Man... he'd never overlook it"

"That man?..." Questioned Nobunaga, but noticing the state Yoichi was in, he was more concerned than confused, "Yoichi, who are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Laughter could be heard, and emerging from over the edge of one of the hills, came an army of Centaurs, standing on the beast at the front of the army, was the source of the laughter; Minamoto Yoshitsune. "'That man!...'" he called "...Is me!"

1185

_Timidly, Yoichi approached the front of the army, where Yoshitsune was waiting for him, "Well then Yoichi" He said, "Can you see that fan that the enemy flaunts in front of us? You here have the honor of being the one to shoot it down"_

_"Shoot the fan? Me? I cannot do it Sir, it's much too far, and I am too unskilled, for you see, I am the Youngest Member of the Nasu Clan, and I am also the most lacking in strength, If I were to miss, It would bring lasting reproach to the skill of our side, you should entrust this task to someone better than me, who would be sure that they could hit it."_

_Yoshitsune was incensed; "You dare defy an order boy!? who do you think you are talking to! Those who came with me from Kamakura know to obey my instructions to the letter, if you can't do that then I shall send you back home in shame!"_

_Yoichi shrank back at this "Please do not send me back, I will follow your orders"_

_"Even if you don't think you can succeed? because when I say follow my orders, I mean you must follow them unconditionally"_

_"Yes Sir! I will do anything you ask"_

_"Yoshitsune grinned, "that's a good boy"_

_Yoichi mounted his black horse, and road it into the water, to get as close to the fan as possible. He took out his bow, and readied his arrow, he felt the wind, and tried to get as good a feel of it as possible, he then closed his eyes and prayed. "Namu Hachiman Daibosatsu and especially the deities of my homeland... I pray that you guide my arrow true, so that I may strike the center of that Fan, for if I fail, I will break my bow, and put an end to my life..." Silently, he opened his eyes, though he continued to pray in his head "please" the wind had subsided a bit, he drew his arrow back with all his strength "please" and fired "please do not let my arrow hit that Sailor"_

_The arrow hit its mark, right in the center of the Fan, a cheer went up from the troops, and Yoshitsune looked at Yoichi with a devious Grin._

_Over the next 2 and a half years; Yoichi would serve directly under Yoshitsune, his confidence in his skills grew, and his concept of chivalry waned. Yoshitsune took delight in seeing the internal conflict, between the boy's gentle nature, and his skills as a killing machine., he enjoyed making Yoichi squirm._

"That's right! I will be the one to end you! You should have already realized this Yoichi"

Yoshitsune arrogantly stood there atop his Centaur, while Yoichi, was now shaking with anger.

"Who is that man!" asked Nobunaga, "You know who he is! don't you Yoichi?"

"Yes I do" Yoichi responded, "he is Minamoto no Yoshitsune, also known as Kuro Hougan, he's... he's my former General"

"What the hell!?" Nobunaga thought aloud, "That man! he almost certainly planned this ambush, that's why he didn't participate in the battle! from the beginning he predicted that we would lose, and waited here to ambush us... our men fought all day at Mamon Plains, they can't fight in this condition!... I see now, your aim was to wipe us out once our army's morale was completely crushed... Kuro Hougan! You Bastard! You Piece of Shit! you son of a Bitch!"

Yoshitsune just laughed, "Yes! what lovely last words" he cried sticking out his Tongue, "now its time for you all to die..."

Yoichi only continued to shake with anger... anger that the man who made his life so Vexing, even here he could not be free from him... anger... and fear, but he knew he had to do something.

"Wait! Yoshitsune!" he cried

"Hahahaha! You want to beg for your life at a time like this?" Yoshitsune Chastized him.

"No!, Lord Yoshitsune, I know that nothing good will come out of begging you, I want to bargain with you" Yoichi was shaking still as he said this "You... You want me right?"

a malicious grin spread across Yoshitsune's face, "So selfless Yoichi, you want to sacrifice yourself? why do that when I can easily kill you all?... but," he continued moving towards Yoichi on his centaur "how about this? If you can beat me one on one, I will let your friends go... if not..." the malice shown through Yoshitsune's cruel eyes, "If not, then after we have killed everyone else, I will take you back with us, and you will live with that guilt... Haha! It will be just like back then when I made you shoot down that Fan! Ahahahaha!"

Nobunaga looked down at Yoichi with sympathy, the Elves looked at him with concern, Yoichi though still trembling, soldiered up, and swallowed his fear as best he could, he readied his bow and arrow and looked up at Yoshitsune, his Centaur began to pick up speed and then broke into a full gallop, Yoichi fired an arrow at his former General, but Yoshitsune was too quick and dodged, his centaur struck at Yoichi with one of his long spears, but Yoichi was also quick, and leaped out of the way, returning fire in mid-air, hitting the beast in the shoulder, the centaur whinnied in pain and turned to gallop away, but at that crucial moment, he had let himself be distracted, Yoshitsune was no longer riding the centaur, he had slipped out of sight, no sooner had Yoichi's feet reached the ground then had he realized that Yoshitsune had drawn in too close, Yoichi jumped back as he drew another arrow, trying to regain the distance that he had lost, but it was too late, Yoshitsune charged forward, grabbing Yoichi's bow in one hand, and his shouldier in the other, and with his knee, dealt the bow a hard blow to the gut.

Yoichi felt the wind knocked out of him, he nearly fell to his knees, but knowing he was in the middle of a fight, willed himself to stay up, he had now lost his bow to Yoshitsune, but he was desperate to win, he tried in vain to fight on, but in close range, he was no match for the cruel lord, Yoshitsune attacked from below this time, knocking Yoichi's legs out from underneath him with his own bow, Yoichi tumbled down the slope of the mountain, now made muddy and slippery by the rain, Yoichi stood back up, and mustering all of his strength, let out a battle cry of anger and desperation as he charged at Yoshitsune once again, but it was futile, his former Lord sent him flying back with another kick to the gut.

"My my, you really are quite weak, this is disgraceful Yoichi," he said blithely, Yoichi struggled to his feet once again, this was life or death, he readied himself into a fighting stance, but the result remained the same, Yoshitsune completely dominated him, he punched and pummeled the boy, while Nobunaga and the others watched helplessly, knowing that Yoshitsune's army would intervene the moment they did. "That bastard," Nobunaga said silently, he was too angry to shout now, leaving Toyo behind was one thing, as he watched the scene unfold, as he heard Yoichi's cries of pain, the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh Yoshitsune's cruel laughter, his blood boiled, he had taken Yoichi for granted for so long, the child had been so giving of himself to him and Toyohisa, hunting their meals, healing their wounds, doing every errand he had ever sent him on without question. _"A selfish, bitter old sod like me would deserve this,"_ He thought, _"but not you Yoichi, not you... damn it, am I really going to lose you and O'Toyo on the same fucking day!?"_

"Yippppeeeee!" Yoshitsune cried out with glee as he ran and kicked an already floored Yoichi in the side, the Boy flew over a small stream created by the rain, he tried to pick himself up, but Yoshitsune had already walked over to him, Yoichi cried out in pain as Yoshitsune yanked him up by his long black hair, and dragged him by it down the mountain. the stream was flowing into a depression on the landscape, creating a deep puddle. Yoshitsune threw Yoichi by his hair into this, he landed on his face into the water, trying to push himself up upon his hands, he was stopped again by his tormentor.

This time, Yoshitsune, stood behind him and pushed his head down under the water, and as Yoichi struggled to breathe, struggling to fight, he; only for a moment, slipped from consciousness... _then and there, he saw in a vision, his 10 elder brothers standing before him, standing above him, the older brothers that he had idolized; Yoichi feeling so small before them; broke down in tears, these brothers of his were not particularly better warriors than he had been, they were by no means more blessed in looks than he was, but in his mind, they had always been in an entirely different league, and now here he was, being killed so pathetically by his former lord, and part of him even felt... that he deserved this, from the day he had resigned himself to follow Yoshitsune's orders, he was stained, soiled, unworthy of being called "an honorable warrior" how could he face his brothers? He just sat before them and sobbed. "what's the matter Yoichi?" one of them asked, "why do you cry?"_

_"I am a disgrace to you all!" he sobbed, "I am just so weak... and pathetic.... I should have never had gotten involved in that war! I should have never have tried to be my own person! I should have stayed at home!.... I... I miss you guys so much! but I can't ever be with you again!"_

_"Why can't you be with us Yoichi? is it because you were sent to this world while we remained in our own world?"_

_Yoichi hung his head in shame_

_"Its because I'm such an awful brat! I should have never have listened to Yoshitsune in the first place! people died because I was just too weak and stupid! and now... Nobu, O'Toyo, Olmine, the Elves..."_

_But he was interrupted by the gentle hands of his older brothers, on his back and on his shoulders, comforting him sympathetically, he looked up at them, their faces blurry through his tears,_

_"Your past is in the past Yoichi" they all seemed to say, "forget the dead you've left, they will not follow you..."_

Suddenly, almost as if in a flash, Yoichi has pulled away from his brothers, their faces shrank into the distance and then faded completely, as he was brought back to reality; Yoichi felt himself flying through the air as Yoshitsune yanked him out of the water and flung him back.

The rain had now subsided into a mere drizzle, as Yoichi landed hard against the mountain surface, his broken ribs hurt all the more as he gasped for air, and he tasted the sickly iron taste if blood trickle from his mouth before he vomited the water he had swallowed, his head spinning, body aching, and his heart and soul in agony, he could now; no longer hold back the humiliating sobs as they escaped him, he cried out for his elder brothers, begging for them to give him strength, as Yoshitsune swaggered over to him, carrying the bow he had taken from him, smirking at him all the while, Yoichi now paralyzed with pain, shame and fear, could not even get up to face Yoshitsune now. He was struck with his own bow and flew backward onto his back, Yoshitsune now towered over the boy, Yoichi's head was turned, and his eyes were shut tight, he was whimpering, too frightened to even lift his arms now, Yoshitsune simply smiled down at him, at the boy whom he had turned into a warrior, who had begun so humbly, but become so proud as he gained experience under Yoshitsune's watchful eye, now reduced to this.

Yoichi hiccuped, and then... began to cry even louder, he called out for his older brothers to save him, Yoshitsune now began to laugh in spite of himself now! He put his foot on Yoichi's chest, and said; "Oh, how pathetic you look Yoichi! Your brothers are not here! they cannot save you! Nobody will save you! Your mine now!" as he put his weight down on his foot, down on Yoichi's already broken ribs, causing the boy to scream out in pain, he then drew a dagger and knelt down besides Yoichi's head, "oh this was sooo much fun!" he laughed "so good!" as he bent down to lick the tears off of Yoichi's cheek, and he pressed his knife to his throat, puncturing it slightly, causing blood to trickle out, but then Yoshitsune stood up and put the dagger back in its sheath.

"No," he said, "There is no reason why the fun has to end now!"

"YOU CRUEL BASTARD!" cried one of the Elves watching, as the rest of the soldiers began shouting in agreement, Yoshitsune turned to them grinning maliciously...

He picked up Yoichi, and took him to a rock where he; facing Nobunaga, and the rest of his army; sat down, with him, fastening Yoichi to his lap and holding him there, he raised his hand and brought it down in a chopping motion. This was the Signal. Yoichi could only watch in horror, as Yoshitsune's centaurs fell upon Nobunaga's Army, Elves, Men, Drawves, all were going to be Slaughtered!

"NO! Please Stop!" Yoichi was now begging his former general, against his own better judgment, "Yoshitsune Plehehease!!!!" he babbled, he sobbed, he kicked and thrashed in vain to free himself, everything was going to ruin! nothing was going to be okay! all of his friends were going to be massacred, and Yoichi was going to have to live with this... as Yoshitsune's plaything...

but it was not yet over, Yoichi could not hear it, but the flapping of a Dragon's wings, could be heard approaching just over the Mountain, their reinforcements along with Toyohisa, Kanno, and Seimi were just moments away, not all was lost, there was still hope left, it was not really... all over now...

**Until Shōnen Gahōsha releases the next chapter already!!**

**Author's Note:**

> So that was pretty fun to write (I'm evil I know). if there is one thing I enjoy more than fictional characters suffering from internal struggles (Like Yoichi) it's seeing external struggles make them bubble to the surface.  
> I also gotta give some credit to Bob Dylan. I was listening to that particular song of his "Its all over now baby blue" when I was reading the latest chapter of Drifters, so that was part of my inspiration to write this abusive piece of work (hey, it made sense to me) so I hope yall enjoyed that. Please feel free to tell me what you thought of it, and what I could do better in the future.


End file.
